Когда ты нужен
by kenguroo
Summary: фик написан в 2006 году  осторожно - ненорматив, слэш


Автор: Кенгуру

Фандом: csi:ny

Название: Когда ты нужен...

Рейтинг: R

Жанр: экспериментирую с романтикой?

Осторожно: много ненорматива! (трудно ожидать высокого штиля от криминальных элементов)

Пейринг: Дон/OMC (один из его любимых преступников из канона, имя я не смогла вспомнить, поэтому придумала), желание Дон/Дэнни, упоминание тайссера

Дисклаймер: персонажи не мои, вселенная - МОЯ.

После смены Дон направился в бар, где как всегда заказал три виски и выпил стопки одну за другой. Голос за спиной заставил обернуться:

- Значит, думал, что я встречаюсь с другими детективами? Флэк, как ты мог? В преступной карьере Джоша Фостера есть only you. Можно угостить тебя виски, honey?

Насмешливая улыбка кривит резко очерченные губы, цепкий взгляд серых глаз, кажется, смотрит насквозь.

Раздумывая, что ответить, Дон выпил еще одну порцию виски. В голове зашумело. Трудный день начал понемногу отступать из мыслей. Боль притупилась. Отчаяние стало не таким острым. Разговор приобрел фривольную легкость, еще через пару стопок рука Джоша пробежала по ноге Дона, провела по внутренней стороне бедра, направилась дальше.

«Fuck'em all! Why not?» мелькнуло в голове у Флэка, и он склонился к Джошу, прикусил зубами мочку его уха, а потом зашептал:

- Let's go. К тебе.

Джош недоверчиво сверкнул серыми глазами и вытащил Дона из бара в ту же секунду, боясь, что он передумает.

Они едва успели войти в квартиру, как Джош толкнул детектива к стене, прижался горячими губами к сухим губам Дона, руки судорожно потянули пиджак, рубашку, галстук.

«Не хочу ни о чем думать, не хочу ничего делать, пусть все идет, как идет, let it be, пусть меня унесет эта звенящая пустота в голове», подумал Флэк.

Джош практически затащил Дона в спальню, опрокинул на кровать, не разрывая поцелуя. Сильные пальцы, скользящие по коже, губы опускаются ниже: шея, грудь, живот, руки дергают ремень брюк, возбуждение просыпается отдельно от рассудка.

Звонок мобильника вывел Дона из ступора полубреда чужой страсти.

- Не отвечай, - Джош умоляюще заглянул Флэку в глаза.

Дон даже не удостоил его взглядом.

- Слушаю.

- Дон... – голос на другом конце провода замолк, как будто не зная, что сказать, как объяснить ночной звонок, как выразить неразбериху странных отношений, путаницу одной отчаянной любви с другой любовью, долга со страстью, дружбы с ненавистью.

- Yeah, Дэнни. – Дон попытался сосредоточиться и высвободиться из объятий Джоша, но Фостер прижал его к кровати, провел языком по животу, заставляя Дона выгнуться от захлестывающих ощущений. Флэк прикусил губу, не давая стону вырваться. Голос стал хриплым. – What's up, bro?

- Мак опять сказал, что мы не должны быть together. – голос Дэнни был таким расстроенным и потерянным, что даже через пары алкоголя и страсти Дон почувствовал себя беспричинно виноватым за получаемое наслаждение. Джошу, наконец, удалось справиться с ремнем на брюках детектива, влажные поцелуи побежали вслед за расстегиваемой молнией. Мессер в телефоне рассказывал на ухо, как все плохо, как тяжело любить Мака, как трудно переживать день за днем его холодность, его сдержанность, его невозмутимость, а здесь, в квартире Фостера, жаркие губы и страстные руки рассказывали баллады желания, а движения языка раскрывали новые грани признаниям. Дон закрыл глаза, прижал телефон ближе и опустил руку в волосы Джоша. Если забыть обо всем и позволить волнам отчаянных фантазий смыть память, то можно было подумать, что это Дэнни, что это его руки сейчас снимают брюки, что это его губы целуют колени, разводят их в стороны.

На секунду Джош отодвинулся, и в темноте спальни прозвучал шорох открываемого ящика.

- ... И вот он и ушел. И я сейчас совсем alone. Мне так хреново... Ты... – Дэнни замялся. – Ты не мог бы ко мне приехать? Закажем пиццу, выпьем по паре beer. Мне неловко тебя дергать, но мне right now чертовски не хочется быть в одиночестве...

Дон взлетел с кровати, как выпущенная стрела, одной рукой еще держа телефон, другой уже натягивая брюки, нащупывая вокруг рубашку.

- Я буду у тебя через couple минут. Никуда не уходи. – Флэк отключился, чтобы Дэнни не успел возразить или отменить предложение.

Несколько секунд Джош потрясенно наблюдал, как Дон пытается застегнуть пуговицы.

- Ты что, сейчас отправишься to him? – Казалось, Джош никак не мог поверить в то, что происходит.

- Ну да. – Дон был занят поисками галстука, поэтому даже не поднял голову.

- Блядь, ты охуел? – Джош взорвался, и Флэк с удивлением посмотрел на него. – Ты что, мать твою, не втыкаешь, what's going on? Этот молокосос просто свистнул тебе, и ты уже leave me? Вот так, на полпути?

- Фостер, - Дон поморщился. – Только вот не надо сцен. У нас с тобой должен был быть one night stand, но у меня внезапно возникли дела, поэтому давай не будем устраивать разборок. ОК? Лучше помоги мне найти галстук.

- Ебаны в рот, Флэк, ты же был крутым копом. Тебя же все боялись. Да я тебя первый respect за то, что ты настоящий мужик. И кем ты стал, motherfucker? Посмотри на себя, над тобой же весь район теперь ржет: наш Донни влюбился, как пацан, в CSI-guy, которому вообще похуй, есть ты на свете или нет, который дрочит на своего босса и класть хотел на твои feelings.

- Фостер. – Дон начал злиться. – Не смей так говорить. Дэнни - my друг.

- Флэк, да ты совсем ебанулся! Друзья так не поступают. Тайлор же тоже был тебе другом, so what?

- Мы с Маком по-прежнему friends.

Флэк, наконец, нашел галстук и теперь завязывал его перед зеркалом. Джош стоял посреди комнаты все еще с банкой в руках.

- Правда? И он чисто так friendly fuck твоего любимого Мессера всякий раз, как находится свободная минутка?

Дон не выдержал, подлетел к Джошу, замахнулся. Фостер твердо встретил его взгляд, не пытаясь защищаться.

- Что? Не можешь hurt этого мудилу, так хочешь избить меня? C'mon. Разбей мне морду, а потом беги к нему, утешай его, может, тебе повезет, и он даже позволит тебе suck his cock, только знаешь что? Завтра он опять сбежит к Тайлору. А может, даже и не будет ждать до завтра, а прямо сразу, as soon as come, извинится, расплачется и попросит тебя уйти, а потом будет обрывать телефон Мака, выбросив тебя из головы, как будто тебя и не было. Сколько раз он уже так тебя прокатывал?

- Shut up, Фостер. Все не так и никогда так не было. Но я не собираюсь оправдывать его или сам оправдываться перед тобой. Это не твое дело. Я не просил тебя быть своим психоаналитиком, я со всем разберусь by myself. Без твоей помощи. – голос Дона хрустел льдинками, но было видно, что слова Джоша задели его. Флэк вышел в прихожую и, наклонившись, начал обуваться. Фостер вышел за ним.

- Дон, - Джош первый раз в жизни назвал Флэка по имени, - пойми, мне не все равно. Я ошиваюсь вокруг тебя, блядь, не просто чтобы лишний раз поиметь твою красивую ass, поверь, я и получше в своей жизни трахал, а просто потому что, срань господня, ты мне небезразличен! И мне больно видеть, как об тебя вытирают ноги! Explain me please, зачем, мать твою, хули ты опять бежишь к нему, сломя голову? Почему ты не можешь остаться здесь, со мной, и я бы... гадом буду, это была бы лучшая ночь в твоей жизни. Этот урод никогда не доставит тебе такого удовольствия, как я могу, swear.

Флэк выпрямился, прислонился к стене, откинул в изнеможении голову, закрыл глаза, слушая поток ругательств и просьб, а потом открыл глаза, улыбнулся с фанатичными огоньками в глазах и произнес:

- Ты все равно не understand. – Дон покачал головой и мягко коснулся плеча Джоша. - Когда любишь, все остальное не имеет значения. Главное, чтобы тот, кого ты любишь, был happy. С тобой или без тебя, лишь бы ЕМУ было хорошо. И когда ты нужен – ты просто идешь. Doesn't matter, зачем. Просто радуешься, что еще бывают такие моменты, когда ты нужен... И я буду бежать, идти и ползти к нему по первому зову, когда бы он ни позвонил, когда бы и зачем бы я ему ни понадобился. I love him, и ты можешь материть меня как угодно, называть тряпкой или оскорблять моих друзей, но я все равно иду, потому что я ему нужен.

Дверь за Флэком захлопнулась, и Джош прижался лбом к косяку, сдерживая толи рычание, толи рыдание, пробормотал, обращаясь толи к Дэнни, толи к Дону:

- Гребаный ублюдок... когда ты нужен... гребаный ублюдок...


End file.
